


Countdown

by mahxara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahxara/pseuds/mahxara
Summary: For a leader, countdowns are very common in Mycroft's life. But when your brother counts, this can trigger some unconscious traumas.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [re_gil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_gil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Contagem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502687) by [re_gil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_gil/pseuds/re_gil). 
  * Inspired by [Contagem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502687) by [re_gil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_gil/pseuds/re_gil). 



> This is a translation of Re_Gil fanfic. Here is the original portuguese version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11502687
> 
> She made it and deserve all the credit. Show her some love.  
> I'm brazilian, so if you find something wrong, please be kind.  
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Original Notes:  
> This fic was admited at Sherlock Fandom's Contest, an brazilian Facebook group

'10'

'Sherlock, what are you doing!?'

Sherlock's clothes showed how tired he was and his despair with that situation. His eyes injected showing that he wanted to give up the useless game our sister had made us play. And the gun pointed at your head, in a position that will cause serious breathing problems if he calculates the shot wrong, in the best of hypotheses. I noticed all this, at the same time that "my mistake" and "5 minutes" beeped like alarms in another mental area and all the rest trying to make connections to help us find the way out of that terrible place.

'9'

My sister's screams mingled with the images of our childhood; Her drawings from Sherlock, our house on fire, Redbeard, Yellowbeard, his cynical smile ... Sherlock never did what we expected of him and continue not to do, but now his decision it was his own ruin.

'8'

So many mistakes, so many ... Each one that passes through my mind became a stone that was added higher in a mountain of all the wrong calculations that I made, which were the best one for the family. Words became sand in my mouth and my heart was heavy inside my chest.

'7'

'Sherlock, stop that already!

I felt a very light air stream coming into the room, but my eyes, they did not leave Sherlock, still trying to find loopholes in Eurus’ trap. Subtly, I notice that a hole was already open behind Sherlock. What was that?

'6'

Light ... Sound ... everything is gone ... Sherlock ... Where are you? Sherlock ...

'5'

Blood ... A river of blood. In the center of it, Sherlock. John is also dead to his feet, but I only see my brother. St. Bart's Hospital, Sherrinford, that horrible place in Syria, drug houses, everything blends in my mind. I failed I failed I failed I failed…

'4'

I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed  
I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed

"MYCROFT !!!!"

A jolt wakes me up. I look at Lestrade's frightened face. By his expression, position, his touch, I immediately notice that it was a dream. Sherlock’s name in my lips and red still fills every space of my mind and it takes time for me to reorient. Lestrade's arms are my compass.

_ It's alright love, nothing happened to your brother, he's fine, he's with John, you are in your room, there's nothing to worry about - Lestrade hugs me while my heart slows in reaction to the dream. But something was not right in what he said ...

_You are wrong Gregory, you know?

_ What am I wrong Mycroft?

_It's our room.

We smiled at each other. With a kiss, we lie down again and Lestrade watches me until all that red fades out of my mind and I can go back to sleep, knowing that my failures did not destroy everything that I fought for all my life. And the face of my husband was the last thing I remember in that cold winter dawn of London.

**Author's Note:**

> Original End Notes:  
> Thank you for reading. If you have found any errors, please let me know ^ _ ^


End file.
